


Falling to Earth

by richyee



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brief chemistry (jeremy x christine), Come At Me, Generic trash, I FIXED THE FORMAT!!!, Im calling jeremy x christine chemistry, Its not evn that long, Its the perfect mix of their names, Multi, Poorly written thing, Such a slut for em ngl, end me, meremy hell, sun and moon au, this is the longest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richyee/pseuds/richyee
Summary: I'm writing this on my tablet I want to dieMichael and Jere go to earth an have cool adventures





	Falling to Earth

The Moon would never understand how the Sun could love him. The Sun, in all his blinding, blazing, scorching glory. The Sun was amazing, he had all this power to harm, yet he never did. He always healed. Healing things, yet he was cursed at for being too hot. For being too much for the fragile beings of Earth. The Sun cried every day. He tried to do it where the Moon couldn't see. And the Moon couldn't. Sometimes though, rarely, he'd see the love of his life weep. No matter how brief it was, it always made the Moon cry without fail. The glistening drops would cling to his lashes, and the Sun would wipe them away before wiping his own eyes, then disappeared again. And this is how it was for eons.

The Moon grew weary of sitting and being watched by the ants. Maybe he'd like to be an ant. Maybe he'd like to be the one doing the watching! The Moon was smart though. He wouldn't be able to make it without his lover. So he waited. And waited. Years of existing taught him patience, and he would keep that patience until he could see the Sun. A plan was in the making.

The thing about the Sun is that he was so much older than the Moon. He was weary too, don't get him wrong! But, unlike the Moon, he loved to be marveled, he reveled in the constant attention. It was selfish, he knows. He knows a lot of things. Like how he knows the Moon is jealous of him, even though the Moon isn't aware of it himself. The Moon is petty, and the Sun wouldn't have him any other way.

The lunar eclipse came and went, and tears of joy and the hope of finally getting to spend every day of every year together was thrilling, to say the least. Though, the Sun was hesitant. Who would take his place? Who would take the Moon's place? Questions that... he wasn't sure he wanted to be answered. The Moon made him reckless, he knew. He appreciated it, even through the burning pain of falling to Earth.

When Jeremy and Michael were five, two comets hit their houses. Michael's house got a bigger comet, but no more than average size, maybe even slightly below. Jeremy's comet was tiny, no bigger than a swing, but still a comet. Houses were destroyed in some places, and it wasn't worth the fix. Both families moved. To New Jersey. Right next to each other. Michael and Jeremy hit it off instantly, becoming inseparable. Jeremy's mother was the only one who seemed to notice the change in the boys. How they suddenly seemed much wiser and older than five-year-olds. Jeremy's dad and Michael's moms were just glad that they didn't have to deal with overly childish antics anymore. 

Michael and Jeremy knew they weren't children. Falling from the Heavens didn't make you forget what you had been for millions of years. Jeremy still cried often, Michael even more so, but Jeremy never saw.  
They shared a kiss on the playground in Fourth grade, it was sloppy, messy, and it caused the other children to call them gay. The concept was foreign to the immortal beings. Jeremy cried, he never liked being taunted. Michael stayed strong for him. And cried later. The incident caused them to grow apart. To become more human. And the celestial bond between them grew strained. 

When he was ten, Jeremy's mother ran away. She couldn't take the feeling of a complete stranger being in her baby's body. She ran away, and Jeremy's dad cried more than he did. Jeremy knew he wasn't hers, and sometimes he feels regret for trapping her son in the Moon. Only sometimes. She wasn't a nice person, and she was the reason Jeremy didn't like loud noises. The reason he flinched when a hand was raised. The reason why he stuttered and apologized too much. He didn't miss her after a bit. He was fortunate to still have his dad and Michael. And in the grand scheme of things, he only ever needed Michael.

When Michael was ten, he felt the full force of having to cater to Jeremy. Jeremy became sick from his father's lack of care. The lack of food, and the lack of love, both taking a great toll on his best friend. And they became more human, and they understood things less and less. Fingertips grazed a burning forehead and a tanned boy whispered comforting words to a pale and sickly boy. "It's okay if you die Jerebear, I'll see you in the heavens. I hope you don't though, I really hope not. I love you." Jeremy's body went still, and Michael panicked. Checking for a pulse while screaming for his Moms.

When Jeremy woke up in the hospital, it was his eleventh birthday. He tried to lift his head, but he couldn't. There was a present in his lap. Michael. Where was Michael?! He stilled himself and listened. Someone was singing Happy Birthday. It was Michael. Jeremy started crying. "Micah" 

"Jeremy?!"

"I'm okay."

"You're okay. You're okay!" Michael laughed nervously, on the verge of tears. It was too good to be true. "Nurse!" and with that, Jeremy fell back asleep.

When he was fourteen, Jeremy completely forgot he was ever the Moon. No, girls seemed to replace that memory. "Michael look at her she's so pretty!" or "I wish she wasn't so out of my league." At first, Michael thought it was to make him jealous. Did Jeremy forget how much they loved each other, the words they exchanged up in space? "Jeremy, do you remember space?"

"You mean when we sat on my trampoline and argued about the Sun and the Moon? I still stand by my statement that the Sun is superior." Jeremy grinned, and Michael couldn't help but smile softly at his dorky crush. The crushing agony of truly being alone was buried deep in Michael's core, but he had Jeremy. And that made everything okay.


End file.
